3 septembre
by Hathor-GoS
Summary: La base est de plus en plus vide. Les sons résonnent le long des murs. Que reste t il des forces rebelles au cœur de cette guerre rongée par des armes de plus en plus dévastatrices ? Rien… SHONEN AI


**Auteur :** Hathor  
**Couple :** Bah vaguement 2x3x2 et puis 4+3.  
**Fandom :** Gundam Wing  
**Genre :** Bon, on m'a lancé un défi, fic éclair sur le thème de l'horreur comme je suis super gentille et que surtout j'avais rien à faire d'autre. J'ai dit super ! File le thème… Thème : horreur. Je sais pas si j'ai respecté vraiment le thème, j'ai eu droit a des commentaires de toutes sortes de mes lectrices avant premières. Donc c'est censé être **Horror** le thème voilà ! Je me suis vachement répétée mais suis sûr que vous avez compris au moins !  
**Disclaimer :** Ils ne sont pas à moi, aucun des persos ! Je n'ai rien inventé sauf la situation et l'assistant de Sally. Là on peut dire que je me suis donné à fond sur ce perso original… Il est vachement utile et dans son unique apparition transparaît toute son intelligence effarante ! A part ça… Bah rien !  
**  
Note :** Je suis pas spécialement fière de cette fic, en fait, quand on m'a dit qu'elle était abominable, j'ai carrément fait blocage dessus… Mais vu que personne ne va vouloir la publier et que finalement quelques copines m'ont dit que c'était bien ( je donne po de nom) je le fais par mes propres moyens. Voili donc ma toute dernière scribouillardise faite en deux heures… fic éclair oblige !

La folie n'est pas contagieuse et puis c'était pas mon idée, je comptais juste coller au sujet du défi ! Ah ouais petite précision, j'ai fini deuxième… Et j'étais dégoûter de n'être _que_ deuxième...

* * *

**3 Septembre, AC 197**

Hier, Wufei est mort de la suite de l'infection. Personne n'a pleuré. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à aller rejoindre les rangs déjà imposant des victimes de l'épidémie. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître la maladie ne semble pas avoir de prise sur moi. Je n'ai pas encore perdu mes cheveux et mes ongles ne se sont pas ramolli comme pour les autres. Duo n'a même plus de sourcil pour guider la sueur loin de ses yeux, il ne tardera pas à rejoindre Wufei. Les crises de fièvres le poussent toujours plus loin dans la folie et il ne reconnaît plus personne. Même Trowa semble un étranger à ses yeux. Ca lui fait mal mais ça fait longtemps que les larmes ne coulent plus de ses yeux desséchés.

Depuis que G et O sont morts, les autres professeurs tentent désespérément de trouver le moyen de nous sauver ou, plutôt de se sauver. Chacun pour soi dans cette situation. Hier, j'ai surpris J à tester un sérum sur un rat noir qu'il avait capturé dans la base presque vide. Il est mort à peine le produit injecté. J l'a écrasé dans son poing d'impuissance. Lui comme les autres a peur de mourir de cette façon. Il a peur de mourir comme ce rat. En silence et incapable d'agir sur son destin.

Quatre est très atteint lui aussi mais il n'a pas encore perdu la raison… pour son malheur. Il souffre dans un silence étouffant et je n'irai pas l'en tirer. Ma vue commence à baisser et je préfère consacrer les dernières heures qui me restent à essayer de comprendre.

Tenter de savoir comment ce mal nous a tous atteints.

Quand j'y repense tout à commencer après le retour de notre mission en Antarctique… Notre base saharienne était en pleine ébullition, les professeurs pensaient avoir trouver le moyen de taire à jamais toutes menaces d'Oz… Mais ils n'ont pas tût que ça apparemment.

**5 Septembre, 197 AC**

Je pensais que ces notes seraient quotidiennes mais même dans une base inactive des imprévus peuvent se produire.

J s'est suicidé comme un faible, il n'a pas voulu voir la mort en face et il a abrégé ses souffrances en avalant quelques somnifères de trop. Les autres ont paru abasourdi par cette nouvelle et j'ai pensé un moment que tous allait suivre son exemple. Quatre s'est même levé de son brancard pour l'occasion. Enfin levé est un bien grand mot puisque ses jambes atrophiées et recouvertes de plaques violettes ont fini par le laisser choir au détour d'un couloir.

Je l'ai découvert quelques heures plus tard, il ne peut plus crier : ses cordes vocales se sont rompues dés la deuxième semaine après qu'il eut contracté le bacille. Je l'ai traîné jusqu'à son lit. C'est là que je me suis aperçu que mes ongles n'allait pas garder leur rigidité bien longtemps… Ma vue baisse d'heure en heure et bientôt j'aurai dû mal à me nourrir.

J'ai trouvé un article dans la presse internationale française. Je l'ai lu phonétiquement à Trowa qui me l'a traduit sommairement. Sa voix tremblait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que Duo ne reverra plus la lumière demain ou à cause du journal. Je penche pour l'article, pour Duo, il s'en doutait. Il n'a pas pu tout traduire

« Les villes de Marrakech et de Rabat sont aujourd'hui vide de tout habitant. Un étrange mal à parcouru le pays dévastant toute la population marocaine. On signale des cas similaires en Algérie et en Ethiopie. L'Europe du sud est donc complètement infecté par cette épidémie invisible. La France n'est pas épargnée, pas plus que l'Espagne ou l'Italie qui s'est déclaré en état d'alerte depuis vingt-quatre heures.

Les Etats-Unis ont déclaré l'embargo face à cette menace que personne ne semble être en mesure de définir et encore moins de stopper. Le royaume de Sank a récriminé cette action et a ouvert ses frontières à tous les émigrants.…

Partout dans les cités touchées, les cadavres se ramassent à la pelle dans les rues et les habitations. Femmes et enfants deviennent la proie de la vermine tandis que leurs maris essaient de leur offrir sépulture décente malgré la force qui les abandonne. La terreur s'est emparé de la population qui tente de fuir vers des nations non-atteintes.»

Le journal date de fin juillet. La population mondiale doit aujourd'hui être réduite aux trois quarts. Et je fais partie des survivants. Pour l'instant.

Bien que nous ayons contracté l'épidémie bien avant les autres aux vues de notre proximité, ils semblent que nous ayons aussi contracté quelques lymphocytes qui ralentissent l'évolution mortelle de ce bacille.

**6 Septembre, 197 AC**

Je n'ai pas eu tort, Duo n'a pas passé la nuit et Trowa a failli le suivre vers cette libération. Je l'ai convaincu du contraire grâce à je ne sais quels arguments. Duo n'a jamais pleuré au cours de son agonie, même quand il le pouvait encore, même pendant ses crises de folies. Je crois qu'il attendait patiemment que sa fidèle amie vienne le chercher. Il croyait en la mort, pourquoi en aurait-il eu peur, sa moitié diabolique l'a finalement soulagé de tous les poids qui le lestait à ce monde malade. Quant à Trowa, il s'en remettra d'ici peu. En attendant, il vivra en attendant que les stigmates ne l'emportent aussi. Il résiste mieux que moi j'ai l'impression. Il n'a pas perdu ses cheveux, ni ses sourcils, en fait il a gardé un physique proche de la normal. Il garde juste les paupières fermées pour éviter qu'on ne voit les puits insondables qui se sont creusés derrières. A part ça rien à signaler chez lui.

« La reine de Sank vient de déclarer qu'elle était touchée par l'épidémie et mais continuerait à gouverner jusqu'à ce que la mort l'emporte. »

Alors Réléna est toujours aussi courageuse ou peut-être est-ce de l'inconscience. Elle n'est pas au bout de l'horreur.

La climatisation s'est stoppée au petit matin et bientôt l'air de la base deviendra irrespirable. Je songe à quitter le désert pour Sank, je sais qu'il ne sert à rien d'espérer trouver une solution mais mourir ici ne m'enchante pas.

J'ai découvert quelques indices dans les papiers de J. Le virus est un amas de protéines qui peuvent changer de forme selon l'identité physiologique de l'individu sur lequel elle se fixe. Ca explique les différences de symptômes chez chacun d'entre nous. C'est un virus mutant et à moins d'anticiper, il n'y a rien à faire, juste attendre la fin.

**7 Septembre, 197 AC**

Ce matin, j'ai encore retrouvé Quatre dans un couloir alors que je cherchais de quoi me sustenter. J'ai voulu le recoucher mais il s'est débattu et a commencé à vouloir parler. Evidemment aucun son n'est sorti de sa gorge décharnée mais il a continué à débiter des paroles inaudibles jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment autours des miens et qu'il les pose sur sa bouche. J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre qu'il voulait que je lise sur ses lèvres. Je ne lui ai pas dit que la vue contrairement à lui, me faisait presque défaut et j'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais essayer n'est pas réussir et je suis resté impuissant à fixer sa bouche qui bougeait toujours, dictant des mots que mes yeux ne pouvaient plus lire.

Il faut croire qu'il a compris puisque qu'il s'est laissé faire par la suite et que je l'ai couché dans mon lit sans qu'il ne retente de parler. Il n'a pas reculé devant mon oreiller taché de sang, ni devant les draps tachés. J'ai vomi de la bile puis du sang pendant quelques heures cette nuit mais je n'ai plus eu la force de tousser et j'ai manqué de me noyer dans le sang qui c'était accumuler dans ma gorge… Un rat qui me trouvait à son goût m'a sauvé de mon inexorable destin en commençant à grignoter mon corps rongé par un mal plus mauvais que ces petites dents pointues.

Trowa a enterré Duo dans le désert à midi. Il a planté deux débris de gundam sur la dune où sont corps repose. Il m'a dit souhaité qu'on l'enterre au même endroit que son amant. Je le ferai si je lui survis.

Mes repas sont de plus en plus espacé. Il faut dire que la capture mes repas est considérablement plus difficiles depuis que mes yeux me font défaut. Les rats sont des créatures intelligentes quoiqu'on en dise et les attraper grâce à ma seule ouie devient difficile. Trowa chasse comme il peut lui aussi mais il n'a plus besoin de nourrir Duo. Quant aux profs restants, ils se laissent mourir. Le reste de la base a définitivement disparue, plus de sweepers, plus de d'agents, plus de soldats.

Ils sont tous morts.

« Les Etats-Unis déclarent enfin les tous premiers morts dus au virus destructeur. Le virus a été nommé « No life » par le président américain au cours d'une interview. »

Un nouveau continent atteint par le bacille. De nouveaux morts sous peu. Le virus se transmet par l'air mais peut-être ne l'ont-ils pas encore compris ces savants tellement intelligents qui peuplent la surface en ce moment.

Quatre respire difficilement mais il vit encore. Il a conscience d'être un poids pour moi mais il n'a pas l'air près à partir. C'est finalement grâce à lui que j'ai fini par obtenir mon…notre repas. Comme pour moi, une saleté de rongeur avait décidé de se ravitailler là où il restait de la nourriture : sur son corps. Quatre n'avait pas bougé, se laissant ronger sans même s'en rendre compte puis il avait levé la main et avait brisé la colonne du rat d'un seul geste. Nous l'avons mangé, cru, dans le silence relatif que brisaient nos mâchoires à chaque fois que le rat finissait en lambeaux entre nos dents.

Sally Po a envoyé un mail en fin d'après-midi, elle pense avoir trouver un sérum qui entrave le bacille. Je la pensais déjà morte et enterrée, ce fut un choc d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

**8 Septembre, 197 AC**

J'ai définitivement perdu la vue. En me réveillant ce matin, je n'ai pas eu à allumer la lumière. Quatre s'est désespérément collé à moi quand j'ai voulu me lever. Le silence envahissant des locaux commence à porter sur nos nerfs. J'ai cru échapper à la peur mais elle commence à s'insinuer au fond de moi, lentement elle me ronge. Comme les rats.

Nouveau mail mais cette fois de l'assistant de Sally. Elle est morte en testant son vaccin prodige. Il ne faut jamais croire au miracle.

**13 Septembre, 197 AC**

Nous ne nous levons plus, Trowa a dû finir par crever dans un coin éloigné car aucune odeur ne nous parvient. Quatre trouve le moyen de communiquer en traçant des lettres au creux de ma paume mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à le comprendre. Il est mes yeux et je suis ses oreilles depuis que ses tympans se sont crever, il y a deux jours. Mon oreiller est plus rouge que jamais et pourtant nous nous serrons à deux dessus. La peur continue son œuvre diabolique, plus rapide que le virus et la douleur, elle nous ronge l'esprit. Quatre distille ses paroles, les forces nous en abandonner puisque nous ne mangeons plus.

« L'Inde vient de subir la finalité du virus : deux milliards de personnes ont trouvé la mort en quelques semaines. »

Mon ordinateur me transmet toujours des infos vieilles de plusieurs jours ou semaines. Elles sont toujours plus contradictoires, les unes que les autres. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus maintenant.

Même ces foutus rongeurs nous fuient maintenant. Mes yeux blancs contemplent le plafond que je ne vois plus toute le journée pendant que Quatre attend la mort avec patience. Il paraît que l'électricité à cesser de fonctionner vers midi. L'air ne s'est finalement pas raréfié comme je l'avais prévu.

**14 Septembre, 197 AC**

Un corps froid gît depuis cette nuit entre mes bras. Il est mort en écrivant les mots les plus improbables « J'aimais Trowa »…

Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux pas crever. Je sens bien que je passerai cette journée avec difficulté. En ce moment, je suis heureux de connaître le clavier de mon laptop par cœur, heureux que la batterie ne me fasse pas défaut.

« La Terre semble vide de toute vie à cette heure. Sur les colonies ont ignore encore comment s'est déclenché cette fantastique mais mortelle maladie. Elle ne semble pas laisser de stigmates évident sur chaque victime mais personne n'a pu y échapper. »

Personne. Tout le monde m'a oublié.

Je suis heureux de savoir que je suis sans doute le dernier survivant de cette planète. Je ne l'aurai pas vu s'éteindre et finalement le virus aura fait son œuvre… Finalement, je crois pas que je passerai cette journée ni même cette heure.

Les colonies ne seront plus les cibles de l'alliance terrestre. L'humanité n'est plus et…

**OWARI**

Ca demande vraiment un commentaire… Une 'tite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce 'tit one-shot un peu gore ? sur les bords d'après certains… Vous ai-je dit que j'avais pas fait exprès et que j'ai juste enfilé les idées les unes aux autres pour cause de manque d'inspi…


End file.
